Aurora and Tristan
The relationship between the vampire siblings Aurora de Martel and Tristan de Martel. They were the children of Count de Martel before being turned into the some of the first vampires in history, second only to the Original Vampires. They are both the first vampires turned in their sire line, Tristan by Elijah Mikaelson and Aurora by Rebekah Mikaelson. History Tristan and Aurora were raised in a wealthy home by their father, Count de Martel. Their mother died shortly after giving birth to Aurora. 1002, Southern France Aurora and Tristan were present in their father's castle when, unknown to them, the Original Vampires infiltrated their home under the guise of being a family of nobles, with the help of one of their servant's, Lucien. While Aurora and Tristan were being watc hed in their father's court, Lucien warned one of the Originals, Klaus Mikaelson, to avoid the siblings. Aurora was in love with Klaus and secretly met with him, she feared that Tristan would find out about this, because he was very posessive of her to everyone. When Lucien caught Aurora and Klaus, Aurora realized that he had been seen. Soon after Tristan came with the guards and ordered to seize Lucien. After Klaus healed Lucien with his blood, he tried to kill Tristan, but a guard pierced his a spear right in front of Aurora and Tristan. Some time later, the siblings were turned into vampires by the Originals, becoming some of the first vampires in existence. The Originals Series In ''For the Next Millennium'', Aurora, in seclusion of the monastery, received a letter from one of the monks. It was news that Tristan would not be coming to visit at his usual time as he was unavailable. The news infuriated her to the point that she slit the messenger's throat in a fit of rage. In You Hung the Moon, Tristan and Aurora sparred with swords in the monastery with Tristan revealing that he had heard about the incident involving her killing the monk and wished that she had taken the news better. Aurora assured him that she was fine and that it was time for her to be let out but Tristan reminded her that he couldn't do that while she was in her current unstable state mentally. He then told her that he would be leaving and would miss her, which infuriated her, not wanting him to leave her. She attacked him in a blind rage but Tristan subdued her, sedating her with a syringe. As she slipped into unconsciousness, Aurora begged Tristan to take her with him. He then handed her over to the monks and said he'd be bringing Aurora back a souvenir from New Orleans. In ''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'''' Aurora killed all the monks that were around her, and called Tristan, but he rejected her call. Aurora happily informs him that she was bored with the monastery and she goes to New Orleans. She asks her brother did not start the party without her and then runs away from the monastery. In [[A Walk on the Wild Side|''A Walk on the Wild Side]]'' Hayley and Elijah talk about Tristan, and when Hayley says Tristan some complete, Elijah tells her that Tristan has a sister, Aurora, and that Elijah is very surprised that Tristan was without her. Elijah warned Hayley that Tristan has an absolutely pathological devotion to his sister. In [[The Axeman's Letter|''The Axeman's Letter]], Elijah presents Tristan with a note that Aurora had delivered to Klaus, saying that she has arrived in New Orleans. Tristan doesn't initially believe him, saying that she would come see her brother first before anyone else. Elijah told him not to be too sure of that, leaving Tristan to examine the letter. In ''Beautiful Mistake'', ''Aurora reveals to Klaus, Lucian and Tristan's plan to lock away The Mikaelson siblings with the weapon known as the The Serratura. Aurora also reveals that she hijacked Tristan's plan to capture Rebekah by getting vampires from her bloodline to disguise themselves a Strix members to retrieve Rebekah's body and ensure her safety. In [[Out of the Easy|''Out of the Easy]]'' Elijah and Klaus are thinking how to bring Rebekah back, and Elijah offers to take Tristan as a hostage, as he knows Aurora will always protect him. However, after they agreed to arrange a Thanksgiving dinner and invite Lucien, Aurora and Tristan. In his garage, Tristan finds the coffin, which was supposed to be Rebekah's body, but there are two envelopes in there. Aurora apears and says she probably should apologize. Tristan looks a little annoyed, because he knows, she is in the city for a few days, she already killed Alexis and even met with her ex, and now only decides to meet with Tristan. Aurora warns him that next time he should not lock her in a stuffy monastery. They discuss about this, Aurora says that she prefers to control on her own fate. She picks up one of the envelopes, and talks about the Thanksgiving dinner which was arranged by the Mikaelson family. Tristan is sure that it's a trap. Aurora then tells Tristan that he is her family and he always took care of her so now she is going to return the favor. She then leaves. They meet again in The Abattior where Klaus and Lucien tenderly greet Aurora, which Tristan clearly dislikes. He took a seat at the table next to his sister. Tristan was just as surprised as Lucien to learn that the Mikaelsons were aware of their alliance. They all set down for dinner where Tristan also learned that Aurora had told the Mikaelsons about The Serratura. The Mikaelsons demanded that they hand it over and release Rebekah. Tristan explained that in a perfect world, the Originals would allow them to seal them up forever, so the looming threat of them dying would no longer be a problem and the sire lines would settle down. When Freya arrived, Aurora revealed that Rebekah was at the bottom of the ocean, surprising most of the guests. When Klaus was infuriated by the revelation, Tristan grabbed Freya and held a knife to her throat, saying that if Klaus hurt his sister, he'd return the favor. Elijah grabbed Tristan and pinned him against a wall while Freya snapped Aurora's neck with magic. Tristan was then dragged back to the table where Klaus volunteered to torture him since they were long overdue for catching up. Klaus brought Tristan to another room and told him that he was going to convince his sister to give back Rebekah but Tristan assured him that Aurora was out of his control. Klaus threatened to torture Tristan in front of Aurora but Tristan explained that if anything happened to him, The Strix would descend upon New Orleans and kill anyone that stood in their way. Tristan proposed that Klaus let them seal his Rebekah and Elijah away, leaving himself free to personally stand guard over them for a year. Tristan revealed that he had been given half of the coordinates to Rebekah's location in the sea while Aurora had the other. Rather than go along with Tristan's plan, Klaus snapped Tristan's neck and took him hostage, demanding Aurora trade his sibling for hers. Aurora then becomes furious and she tells Klaus he will regret this before leaving. Quotes :'Tristan: "I'm thinking only of you, sister." :-- You Hung the Moon ---- :Lucien: "Tristan's jealousy is tyrannical." :-- I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans ---- :Elijah: "His devotion to her is absolutely pathological. It's dangerous." :-- A Walk on the Wild Side ---- :Tristan': ''"I'm the first person she'd come to." :-- The Axeman's Letter Gallery Normal TO302 3190.jpg Normal TO302 3281.jpg Normal_TO307_0492Aurora-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_0510TristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0580Tristan-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0586Aurora-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_0990KlausAuroraTristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0999LucienTristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1498KlausAuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1555TristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1769Aurora-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1845FreyaAuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2716AuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2768KlausElijahAuroraLucien-Tristan.jpg Trivia *Aurora and Tristan are both skilled in swordplay, having practiced as sparring partners on a seemingly regular basis. *Tristan seems to be keeping Aurora in the monastery against her will. *Carina MacKenzie said about Tristan: “a powerful and unhealthy obsession with his sister" *Tristan's devotion to his sister is described as 'absolutely pathological' and 'dangerous' by Elijah. *In ''The Axeman's Letter'', it was confirmed that Tristan is older than Aurora. *Elijah says Aurora will aways protect Tristan. See More Category:Relationships Category:The Originals Characters Category:Help Needed Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship